A Little Spell Gone Wrong
by I.Drowned.My.Goldfish
Summary: Harry has a little trouble with a new spell he tried. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted that stupid newspaper. Two-Shot HP/DM Slash.


A/N: I suddenly had this idea, strangely enough, and decided to do something about it.. So.. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's thingies. If I did, they would do naughty things.. but don't worry, they'd enjoy it. *Insert evil laugh here*

* * *

Harry was pacing around in Grimmauld Place. He still didn't know what to do after the war. Day after day he was bored out of his mind and trying to think of things to do, yet everything he tried turned out to be even more boring or just not interesting enough. Ron and Hermione were still around ofcourse, but too busy with eachother to concern them much with Harry boredness. They did give them their advice every once in a while, though Harry figured it didn't really help his problem much.

Hermione kept telling him that he needed to do what he wanted most. That he deserved to live his life, for what he did in the war and now it was finally quiet he was able to. Harry just wished something exciting happened for once.

Ron for that matter, kept telling him that Hermione was right and he finally had the chance to make up for his lost time and bang all the people he wanted. Needless to say, Hermione yelled for fifteen minutes at Ron about how that was not what she meant with _'living his life' _before proceeding to lecture Harry about _'_if you ever try that, I will..'

Harry figured he had to find something that would hold his interest. Something that he loved. Then, one day he opened The Daily Prophet and saw that add, the add that could be the solution to his problem.

'_Are you lost or bored out of your mind? Want to find what you really love? Order now and be one of the firs__t to receive our exlusive Heart's Desire Spell__!_

Even though Harry didn't really believed in things like this, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try and if it failed .. well, he had enough money anyway. He wouldn't miss it. So Harry picked up some parchment and started to write.

--

"What happened!" shouted Ron while running to the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Hermione stood in the kitchen looking perplexed around her. Hermione had been looking for Harry to ask him something and finally found him in the kitchen. She was just about to approach him before Harry raised his wand and disappeared.

"Did he apparate? He suddenly appeared in my room." Hermione shook her head at him.

"Ron, you know you can't apparate in Grimm-*" A sudden _Pop! _interrupted her and Harry appeared next to her.

_Pop!_ .. and Harry was gone again. Ron looked bewildered. "Didn't you just say you can't apparate here?"

Hermione nodded. "Well then, what do you call that?" For once, Hermione didn't know what to say.

Another _Pop! _came from the living room. They ran towards it and were just in time to see Harry disappear again.

It seemed that the spell Harry used needed some time before it was functioning perfectly. It didn't take long though, before Harry was popping all over the place.

_Pop! _Upstairs. _Pop! _Harry appeared next to the refrigerator. _Pop! _Harry was holding ice cream. _Pop! _Harry was holding a bunny. _Pop! _The bunny disappeared and got replaced by a ferret. _Pop! _The ferret got traded for a quinea pig. _Pop! Pop! Pop! _Each and everytime Harry was holding a different pet. Apparently he had a secret love for cute and furry animals.

_Pop! _Harry wore a bunny suit, including bunny ears and tail, and blushed red. "Ha- Harry?" Ron squeeked out.

_Pop! _The bunny suit changed to a black skirt. Hermione screamed. "Those are mine!" Ron stared at her before smirking. "The bunny suit Mione? I never knew.." Hermione smacked him. "I meant the skirt, Ronald!

_Pop! _The skirt changed to simple blue jeans. _Pop! _The jeans changed a cocktail dress. _Pop! __Pop! _Various clothing popped on Harry and disappeared just as quickly. Meanwhile Ron was laughing hysterically at Harry's predicament, tears streaming down his face, finding the whole thing hilarious.

_Pop! _Harry wore leather pants. _Pop! _Harry disappeared.

Ron stopped laughing and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Hermione smacked him.

* * *

* Is this true? 'Cause I remember reading something about having to apparate precisely on the doorstep.

Well, where did he go? :3

Reviewers get free photographs of Harry and Draco taking a shower... Together! ^_^


End file.
